Within The Hot Spring
by Gesshirui
Summary: Planning and building their village can take a toll on its founders. With this in mind, Hashirama invites Madara for a relaxing evening in the newly built Konoha's Hot Springs, expecting to spend a calm night enjoying his friend's company and maybe learn a little more about him.


When he started arranging the terrain underneath the massive cliff, witness of their childish dreaming and adult realization, Hashirama, noted a difference a few meters beneath the luxuriant grass. Through his Mokuton reaction, he could almost bet he knew what it was, but better bring the experts, so he called for Tobirama to evaluate the patch of land. His suspicious were confirmed: it was a natural hot spring. Immediately, he placed the workers under red flag to finish what would eventually become, the Konoha's Hot Springs.

" I have to hand it to you Hashirama. This may have been the best idea you have ever had" Madara grinned at him as they approached the newly built structure. They were there secretly to debut the hot springs by themselves, since they were the only ones who preferred to sleep in the simple houses built for workers than to go back to their respective compounds. Both felt that they should keep a closer eye in the building of their dream: Hashirama because this was his life project and Madara because he didn't wanted to leave the youthful Senju without supervision. They had spent an exhausting day helping around during the morning, and spending the entire afternoon hunching over the low table, planning the mapping of the village and writing formal letters to everywhere. So, Madara was glad to accept the invitation, after a late dinner, especially when his back cracked loudly as he got up.

"Oh come on. I had other better ideas. For instants, I brought inarizushi for dinner" Hashirama smiled as he opened the door. He knew this was Madara's favorite food.

"Also an idea to be praised trough time" Madara followed him into the dark building "it was delicious by the way. Did you make it yourself?"

"Actually, no" Hashirama was caressing the wall in a way that could be considered harassment, trying to find the switch "It was Tobirama's creation."

Suddenly, he felt two strong gloved hands stop his wondering ones, and remove them from the traumatized wall. In a second, the room was invaded by the soft light of the ceiling lamps.

"Well, if I drop dead abruptly from poisonous food intoxication, you already know who to blame" Madara had easily found the switch with his sharingan, and was already in the hallway that lead to the baths.

"Tobirama wouldn't do that" Hashirama knew that this was only true, because his little and not so gentle Otouto was aware that Hashirama would be sharing that same food.

"Even poisoning, it was delicious. You should learn something from him" Madara's voice and his eyes were shadowed for a split second, enough to make Hashirama think he had imagined them.

They entered the almost finished men dressing room; it was only missing a few more benches and drawers to store the clothing. A pile of towels was already stoked in a pair of shelves close to the door to the hot spring itself.

"What do you think? It looks good doesn't it?" Hashirama was inspecting the softness of the white towels and the space within the drawers "better than I would expect in such record time"

"If it was to be finished, the time is irrelevant" Madara's voice was stern "After all, this is their work, so they should do it fast and perfect"

"Madara don't be like that…" Hashirama turned himself to Madara only to find the Uchiha shirtless and folding his clothes carefully. He felt his cheeks warming up and his knees suddenly weak. What?!

"Don't be like what? You know I'm right" Madara reached for a towel and left Hashirama alone in the dressing room. The Senju shook his head. No, he hadn't had that reaction because Madara, but because the smoldering heat coming from the hot spring. The fact that said hot spring was in the next room, and the door leading to it was presently closed was a mere detail. Feeling fairly convinced with his own explanation, he started undressing his black standard shinobi attire.

"But had ever been a moment in which I wasn't right?" Madara came back only wearing the white towel around his waist, pants accurately folded in his arm "The correct answer, Hashirama, would be 'no'"

Smiling, Madara opened the door to the hot spring and disappeared in the foggy steam. Hasirama didn't follow. He was feeling light headed, because he had momentarily stopped breathing; did he really have found himself looking at Madara's amazingly sculpted abs? Maybe he did, but if that was to be true, and there were serious doubts regarding that, it was only because of male jealousy. Yes, that was it. Male jealousy.

Convincing himself again, he entered the room, blinding himself momentarily, with steam. After the first wave his eyes refocused and he was already feeling confident enough to find the way without the possibility of embarrassing himself falling on the tilled floor or worse, falling within the blazing hot water. He knew that, after a while, the water would feel amazing, but as a man, he was aware that certain procedures were to be taken if he didn't want to boil some more sensitive areas. And those procedures didn't include a fast, violent entry in such hot water.

He lowered himself gradually in the burning liquid. A pleasurably pained hiss escaped his clenched teeth as he was fully embraced by the warmth.

"Stop being a baby, Hashirama. It's not that hot" Madara was leaning against edge of the basin, his head tilted back exposing his long, flawless neck and his black, beautifully untamed, hair spread across the tilled floor. Not that Hashirama was noticing any of this.

"It's a little hot. You seem to forget that I'm not a Katon user" He tried to hide his discomfort by finding a suitable place to lean against; one preferably not so close to his friend.

"You're wrong. How could I forget such a thing if you keep sprouting trees out of nowhere?" Madara looked at him, smiling lazily. Never had Hashirama seen the Uchiha so relaxed, and that was, apparently, releasing a rather unknown playful side of him "I bet you could grow one right now"

"Actually I could! But I don't want to ruin such beautiful tilled work" Hashirama laughed relaxing. He was feeling normal again; no weak knee or weirdly responses of his body, so he was more than happy to enjoy this newly exposed friendly Madara.

"Excuses, excuses" Madara chuckled, waving his hand, pretending to dismiss Hashirama's comment. He folded his towel to serve as a pillow and rested his neck in it, sighing contently.

Hashirama was feeling comfortable enough again to relax too; they were going through a specially stressing period in the village formation, with all the negotiations between them and the Fire Country Damyio, and he thought that this would relax their muscles and elevate the moral. He closed his eyes and leaned further against the hall, feeling his body starting to go limp and his mind going blank. He hadn't felt so carefree for so long that he had almost forgotten the sensation. He was so lost in his relaxed bliss, that didn't notice Madara leave the water.

"Look what I have" Madara's voice sounded next to his ear suddenly, sending surprised shivers down his spine "I tought, if we are going to oblige ourselves today, we should have one of this at hand"

Hashirama opened his eyes in time to see the water swallow the Uchiha to his belly button. He was wagging something in front of his eyes, but Hashirama had said sensorial organs busy, following two bold drops of water that were running down Madara's beautifully chiseled chest, tracing teasingly every line of his magnificent muscles.

"Oi? Hashirama? Are you feeling well?" Madara shook his shoulder firmly; his hand was weirdly cold in comparison with the hot water, and Hashirama imagined how that cold touch would feel somewhere else, before being forcefully brought back to reality when Madara slapped his forehead "Wake up you dam Senju"

"Sorry! I think I dozed off a little"At least, for this time, he had a plausible reason for blushing, and wouldn't have to make up excuses for his wondering thoughts "You know. Because of the heat"

"If you're not feeling well, we can leave" Madara looked at him suspiciously.

"No seriously, I'm fine. It was just a momentarily thing. So, what do you have?" the biggest fake, reassuring smile made its way across his lips. Madara didn't seemed very convinced, but gave in and reached for something on his side.

"I have a bottle of the best sake you'll ever taste in your entire life" Madara showed him the elegant container "But we'll have to drink from the bottle because I forgot the cups"

"Fine for me. Open it" Hashirama was strangely eager to try the sweet-sour taste of the beverage; normally he wouldn't drink alcohol, except in special occasions. Could this be considered a special occasion? It was definitely special on Hashirama's point of view, since the last time he had spent so much relaxed time with Madara had been more than ten years ago when they were still two silly kids. But, if he was to be honest, that was not the reason for his eagerness. Madara opened the cork with a small 'plock' and took a sip.

"He wasn't lying, this is amazing" He leaned against the wall and gave the bottle to Hashirama. Unlike his normal self, Hashiama promptly took a big sip, feeling the sweetness of the beverage and the warmth it left in his throat. Madara and whoever gave him the bottle was right too, this was indeed the best sake Hashirama had ever tasted.

"Isn't it delicious?" Madara took the bottle from him and drank a little, not giving him time to respond.

"No. No, no, no! That is not how you do it" Madara's voice was deeper than usual and his movements were sloppy "You go: Boar, Horse and then Tiger. Here I'll show you"

A couple of hours had passed in silence, just relaxing and sharing the bottle. They had finished it a while ago and a strange atmosphere had taken over the hot spring. If the two men were intoxicated, they would never admit it; real men don't go down with only one bottle of sake, even if said sake had 20% alcohol. Hashirama had drunk less than Madara: not enough to not notice the Uchiha's oddly cheerful mood and dazed eyes, but still enough to make himself unable to perform hand seals correctly. This was his third attempt in the simplest Uchiha's technique, and his professor was becoming impatient. Madara got closer to Hashirama, holding his hands in his own and forming the seals fast.

"See, not that hard! Even children do it" He said still holding the Senju's hands.

"It's a coming-of-age thing in your clan, right?" Hashirama was feeling light headed, and that certaintly had nothing to do with Madara's hands in his… Had he ever seen Madara's hands without the gloves? He couldn't remember. They were lean and pale, yet big and incredibly strong; Madara had a lot of raw strength, Hashirama's multiple times cracked ribs, wrists and a onetime broken femur being evidence of that. Still, today, his hands were gentle.

"Yes. You are not considered a full Uchiha man until you be able to perform this technique" He let go of Hashirama's hands and lean against the edge.

"But what if you are already an adult?" Madara shook his head "But if you already had kids?"

"What does that has to do with anything? That only meant that you could perform in the bedroom, which is not relevant to perform a Katon justsu" Madara closed his eyes and smiled to the ceiling. But Hashirama was feeling stubborn.

"It doesn't need to be in the bedroom" The room echoed with Madara's laugh. Hashirama started laughing too infected by the pure glee in the Uchiha's voice.

"You're kinkier than I thought Hashirama" Madara gave him a small mischievous smile. Thankfully, the sake running through his veins stopped Hashirama from blushing like a little school girl. Actually, it was making him bolder "You are in obvious need of a woman"

"Actually, I am" Driven by the alcohol, Hashirama got closer to the relaxed Uchiha "To be honest with you, I haven't kissed anyone in years"

"Seriously, Hashirama, you need to get out more. And I'm fairly certain this is not the first time I tell you that" Madara turned his face to him, a small smirk forming in his lips "You probably don't remember how to do it anymore"

"Maybe…" Then Hashirama did something that, if he was to be honest, wanted to do for so long but could never bring himself to do so. With alcohol fueled courage, Hashirama leaned over to the still smirking Uchiha, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He retreat quickly closing his eyes expecting, in the best case scenario a good punch to the face, and in the worst case scenario a murderous Susano'o. But neither came, so he cracked open an eyelid. Madara was still there motionless; his eyes wide open but his expression blank. Hashirama was already preparing a myriad of alcohol related excuses, ready to kneel before the Uchiha leader and ask for his forgiveness, when a small smirk appeared in Madara's face.

"Again I was right. You don't remember how to do it" With no further notice, Madara grabbed a handful of Hashirama's dark brown hair pulling him close. He crashed their lips together, making Hashirama gasp at the sudden contact and immediately, Madara took advantage of it, sliding his wet tongue through the Senju's parted lips. The Uchiha tasted like blackberries, smoke and sake, a combination made in heaven. As Hashirama was about to lose himself in the moment, Madara pulled back. He opened his eyes panting lightly, only to find the Uchiha's black ones looking at him triumphantly.

"This is how you kiss someone" He looked at him and his smirk widened "Apparently you enjoyed it"

Now not even a gallon of sake could stop Hashirama from blushing furiously. The kiss couldn't have lasted more than a few seconds, but that had been enough for him to gain a hard erection, as if he was an inexperienced teenager, and in fact, he was neither: he was a fairly educated grown man. Madara chuckled at Hashirama's discomfort and leaned again against the edge. Even though they were now allies, hell even friends, how could he not rejoice with the sight, still founding some weird pleasure in coming out on top of the reddened Senju.

"I did. And I think you did too" Madara's eyes shot open when he felt the hot breath against his ear. Hashirama didn't knew what got into him, but the usually composed, cheerful Senju Hashirama has gone and had been replaced by a irrationally lustful man. He didn't knew if it was the alcohol, the heat from the hot spring, Madara's presence, his delicious addicting taste or all of the above, but he craved more.

"Hashirama" Madara's voice was stern but slightly nervous, as he was completely shocked by the Senju's boldness. He flinched surprised, as a daring hand started caressing his tight.

"I may not remember how to kiss, but I remember how to do other things" the words just slipped from his mouth, while his hand started drawing wider circles inside the smooth tight. Hashirama was almost as surprised as Madara, he would never imagined himself to be able to say such a thing, especially to another man. Later he could blame it all on the sake, but now, an annoying little voice in his head was reminding him that the way he was behaving was a product of all those times he wanted it, but couldn't find the courage, resigning with quick guilty masturbations under the sheets. In a completely uncharacteristic behavior, Hashirama lost sight of all cautionary thought and nuzzled Madara's soft neck before licking his ear lobe. He felt the Uchiha stiffen next to him, a hand shooting up and curling itself around Hashirama's neck.

"Have you lost your mind?" Madara's eyes were wide open, a menacing tone in his voice. Hashirama knew he should be intimidated, as he had experienced firsthand what happens when Madara threatens someone, but, against all odds, that aggressive voice only excited him more.

"Aren't we obliging ourselves tonight?" he clenched his jaw struggling to breathe when the hand around his throat tightens its grip. Madara pushed their faces closer and Hashirama felt his hot breath brush his face, only making him want to taste the Uchiha again.

"It's that what you want Senju? So be it" unexpectedly the pressure in his throat was gone. He felt Madara moving away, but even if his lungs were screaming for air, the need to savor him again overpowered it completely. He still had time to see Madara's surprised gaze as he grabbed his arm, pulling him closer and crushing their lips together. He felt Madara trying to push him away, so he snaked a hand up to his untamed mane, and roughly draw him closer, pulling harder in his hair until the Uchiha comply.

"Improved" Madara gasped as they partnered, both panting heavily.

"I have a good sensei" Hashirama smiled and rested his forehead against Madara's.

"I heard he is amazingly good" Madara joined their lips again, his tongue pushing itself through, trying to dominate, but Hashirama's newly found drunk courage, wouldn't let him have none of it, so he pushed forward, fighting Madara for supremacy. He wanted more of that taste, he wanted to feel him more, so he entangled both hands in Madara's surprisingly soft hair and pulled it harshly, earning himself a hissed moan of pleasure. That sound sent shivers down his spine, right to his now painfully hard member. He was so lost in the heated moment that barely noticed his back hitting the edge of the basin. He moved away, gasping for air as he felt Madara's hands forcing his legs open.

"Mad…" He was silenced, the Uchiha pressing their bodies together and kissing his neck. Hashirama moaned softly feeling his sanity slip away. He was certain that, if a few hours ago, someone told them what was going to happen that night, he would have probably laughed and Madara would have tortured said person in his Tsukuyomi for hundreds of years. But here were they, doing something he would never deem possible, not even in his wildest dreams. Well, maybe in his wildest dreams…

He was brought back to the hot spring as Madara grabbed his air and clashed their lips again, pushing his body forward. He could feel the Uchiha's erection against his inner tight, and in a move he hoped wasn't to bold, even for the situation, he moved his hand down Madara's muscular chest and grabbed it. Apparently, that was the right move because Madara tilted his head back a low growl escaping his open mouth. Extremely excited by his reaction, Hashirama decided to push his luck a little further and started kissing and nipping at the exposed neck while his hand slowly started stroking his member. He felt Madara's neck vibrate when he laughed.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He pushed Hashirama beside the edge and pressed him against it "You're depraved Hashirama" He purred against his ear. Hashirama felt the Uchiha hand caress his tanned chest moving lower in big circles, getting close to his throbbing desire. He closed his eyes and moan, moving against the pressure of Madara's weight, trying to obtain that blazing heat where he wanted it. Madara chuckle against the sensitive skin of his neck when his hand wrapped itself around Hashirama's length, watching as his back arched at the contact. All rational thought had left Hashirama, and all he could feel was that delicious friction, he sought more, he craved more. He moaned, half in pain, half in pleasure as Madara bit his neck strongly enough to leave a bruise. The Uchiha was enjoying this more that he would ever admit; he loved feeling in control, and dominating the Senju like this, making him tremble and whine underneath him was making him lose his so esteemed self-control. He increased his movements, tightening his hand almost painfully around Hashirama and making him moan.

Hashirama could feel himself getting closer to the edge. He couldn't endure those feelings much longer, and his body was preparing for that sweet release when he felt Madara's other hand urging him to move his own. In his state of bliss, he had forgotten Madara, and his hand was still grabbing the other's cock but not moving. He felt guilty for neglecting the Uchiha's desires, so lost in his own lust.

"S…sto…stop" he gasped grabbing Madara's hand "let me…"

Madara's eyes widened when Hashirama grabbed him and changed their positions, pushing him against the edge. He didn't look pleased, the ends of his hair were wet and clinging to his shoulders and neck, robbing Hashirama's attention from his threatening frown.

"Stupid Senju, what do you…" Hashirama silenced him with another kiss, his hands roaming the Uchiha's lean, muscular body, enjoying every inch of its softness. He washed his fingers over Madara's sculpted abdomen to curl his hand tight around his length. The Uchiha broke the kiss, tilting his head back as a low moan escaped his mouth making Hashirama shiver. He wanted to hear it again, so he started kissing and biting his neck, feeling happiness wave over him every time Madara would moan loudly or gasp. Hypnotized by the sound of his voice and by the friction between their bodies, he continued kissing the chiseled chest, feeling the Uchiha squirm beneath him when he bit down on his small pink nipple. Impulsively, he pushed Madara's body up, getting him half off the water.

"What do…"Madara closed his eyes, hissing through clenched teeth as Hashirama grab his now exposed erection and squeezed it gently. It was bigger that it seemed underwater, bigger that his own he supposed. Still unsure he was going to do it, he licked the tip tenderly. A loud moan echoed through the room and Hashirama felt proud for being the one causing Madara to produce such a delectable sound. Eager for more he swirled his tongue around it before took him in his mouth clumsily; he couldn't accommodate much more than the head and hoped that would be enough, as he had never done this before and was certain his skills weren't the best ones. He started moving his head slowly, trying not to hurt him and do his best. But apparently, as usual, his best wasn't good enough for the Uchiha. He heard Madara groan in frustration, before his hair got pulled by some really impatient hands. He let himself be guided by his shaking hands, lost in the pleasure of listening to Madara's thick breathed moans and growls, because Uchiha Madara does not whimper. Hashirama slides his own hand to please himself, it not like he needs it much, aroused to the extreme by Madara's moans. The Uchiha hands force him in a back and forth rhythm, pushing and pulling his hair, forcing his head forward, and he pumps himself in the same rhythm, sometimes allowing a choked moan.

"Hashirama…Hash…" Madara swings his head back, the unfinished words sending jolts of pleasure through Hashirama's body. It couldn't be only the sake, right? Madara wouldn't be calling his name if this was all the alcohol's deed… He knew he was trying to convince himself again of something he was sure wasn't true, but it warmed his chest and created in him a giant bubble of happiness, big enough to obscure the lust he was feeling. He moved with renovated vigor causing the Uchiha groan loudly, his hand's rhythm to become erratic and he started moving his hips forward. Hashirama could feel himself getting closer to the edge as well, so he started pumping his throbbing member harder and faster, unconsciously moving at the same time as Madara, the hot water making his movements easier. Unexpectedly, he feels Madara grab fistfuls of his hair, a slur of curse words leave his mouth, while his entire body shakes and arches as he comes in Hashirama's mouth. It was hot and had a bitter-salty taste, but he didn't care. He couldn't take it much more either, and the feeling of being able to satisfy Madara like that, to feel his body shiver and to hear his breath pleasurably heavy was more that he needed. Hashirama felt it like a wave of weakening bliss, making his vision blur and a loud moan to escape his lips. He folded forward resting his head on Madara's stomach, still shaking in ecstasy, his mind completely blank only concentrating on the erratic sound of Madara's breathing. He could only assume all of this was just a dream and he would be violently awaken by Tobirama, or, the other reasonable explanation his mind could come up to, Madara had killed him after that first kiss and he was in heaven.

"Get out, Senju" He looked up. Madara had his eyes closed and his wet hair scattered across the tiled floor, but was still able to maintain his aura of dominance. Hashirama smiled and kissed the smooth skin of his muscular stomach. If he had died, and now this sake endorsed opinion was getting stronger, then he could enjoy this a little longer.

"I said: GET OUT!" Madara rose up suddenly, dislodging Hashirama, who whine at the lost of contact. The Uchiha looked flustered and maybe a little embaraced.

"So I'm not dead?" He didn't wanted to let go of him just yet, and his brain wasn't working in full capacity. Madara sighned in frustration, and slapped him in the head, making him complain noisily.

"When you feel pain you know you're not dead" the Uchiha moved across the hot spring to the exit, grabbing his towel in the process. Hashirama felt tears welling up in his eyes. That damned alcohol. He was not a woman to start crying because of a man's rejection. Still, it felt like someone had pinched his happy bubble causing it to explode and leave him cold and hollow; Madara didn't even spared him a glance.

"Aren't you coming?" Madara opened the door to the men's dressing room and looked at him over his shoulder "We have work to do tomorrow"

Hashirama blinked furiously. Apparently Madara wasn't mad at him and wasn't ignoring him, which was a lot more he could hope for in this moment. The Uchiha grabbed a towel and throw it at him.

"Hurry up, Hashirama" He catched it and wrapped imself, following Madara out the hot spring feeling his all body shaking with renewed happiness. He could settle himself with going back to the way they were before tonight. He saw Madara open his drawer and take his clothes out and among the clothes was another bottle of sake. The Uchiha looked at him through the corner of his eye, a devilish smirk spreading across his face, as he picked the bottle up and replaced it back on the drawer.

"I think I'll leave it here… For tomorrow…"


End file.
